


Chubby Dumpling

by siriuslymooned



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Real Person Fiction
Genre: F/M, Marvel - Freeform, Sebby, thighs of betrayal
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-24
Updated: 2019-01-25
Packaged: 2019-10-15 18:33:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,212
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17534012
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/siriuslymooned/pseuds/siriuslymooned
Summary: Sebastian Stan fiction!!





	1. Compliment Battle

**Author's Note:**

> based on the Teen Vogue Compliment Battles / So basically you, Mackie and Seb starred in a movie together and one of the ways to promote the film, the three of you are sent to do the compliment battle 💜 Enjoy

In a plane white room, there is a table with a bell on top of it and two chairs at either end. Standing behind the table is Sebastian Stan and Anthony Mackie who are holding their film co-star Y/F/N Y/L/N bridal style.

Y/N: Hi, we’re the cast of [FILM TITLE] and today we’re here to compliment battle

Anthony: You’re very heavy

There’s a beat of silence.

Y/N: Thank you.

CUT TO the introduction of the video COMPLIMENT BATTLE with the cast of [FILM TITLE]

Sebastian and Y/N are sitting across from one another, each holding cards with tweets on them.

Sebastian: “I can’t believe I finally get to see Y/N star in a movie. She’s obviously the most talented human being to ever exist and deserves to be recognized. Hashtag No Shade Just Faces”

Y/N looks at the camera

Y/N: Damn right.

She then looks down at her cards

Y/N: “Sebastian Stan? Oh you mean Romanian God that just so happens to star as Bucky Barnes? Who not only is the cutest man ever but also the kindest? Hashtag just being real.”

Sebastian smiles

Sebastian: That’s really sweet.

CUT TO Anthony is sitting at the table with Y/N

Anthony: “I can’t get over how perfect Y/F/N Y/L/N is. I hope heaven is aware that it lost angel.”

Y/N clears her throat

Anthony: Nothing?

Y/N: I’m a professional.

She bangs her hand down on the table

Y/N: “Who the hell does Anthony Mackie think he is? Beauty, check. Grace, check. Swag, check. He’s everything you could want in a man. A whole damn meal.”

Anthony: You gonna read the card now?

They both start laughing

Y/N: “OMG I accidentally called referred to Anthony Mackie as daddy in front of my bestie and she was like you right. Hashtag daddy af, hashtag home boy could get it”

Anthony smiles and looks to camera

Anthony: Thank you.

CUT TO

Sebastian is back at the table with Y/N

Sebastian: “OMG slay my life queen! Phenomenal actress and transcendent voice. How dare?”

He slams his hand down on the table and Y/N giggles a little

Y/N: “I’m learning Romanian so I can sweet talk Sebastian Stan aka Chubby Dumpling aka future love of my life and have him fall in love with me. Hashtag Rosetta Stone Life!”

Y/N: You are such a chick magnet, it’s so annoying.

Sebastian smiles and laughs music plays over. The TEEN VOGUE logo comes over the screen as the music plays and the video fades to black.


	2. One Drink

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ** Alcohol Mention

“I’m only having one drink”

It was the last smart thing out of his mouth before the two of you went out that night. You were still somewhat recovering from New Years’, and wasn’t too down with putting more alcohol into your body… but Seb wanted to go out. He’d been on this wonderful high lately. Life was good and he was in love with you and he liked celebrating…

Of course one drink didn’t stay one drink and by the end of the night, Seb was tripping over his own feet. You had to walk your big, drunk baby of a boyfriend home and it was proving much harder than you imagined it being.

You’d told him to keep his hands on your shoulders, “I don’t want you falling over or getting lost.”

But it didn’t take him long to slide his hands around you and hold your breasts, slurring something about it helping him keep standing. That it kept him focused. After a few minutes of the man fondling you, you decided to hail a cab.

You push him into the backseat and crawled in behind him. Seb rested his head on your shoulder, putting your arm around his neck and then wrapped his arm around your stomach. He nuzzled against you before pressing a soft kiss against your neck.

It felt nice. His lips moved to your ear and he began whispering things. Beautiful and nasty things. They started in English but he quickly slipped into Romanian. You weren’t quite sure what he was saying… but his voice was low and his hand moved to your leg, nails gently grazing up your thigh and fingers rubbing against your clothed core.

“We’re here. Now get out.” The cab driver’s voice snapped you back and you pushed his hand away from you. Paying the cabbie, you open the door and exit the vehicle, then grabbing at Seb, helping him out.

His arms around wrapped back around you as you walked to the door, unlocking it and walking inside. Once inside, Seb toed off his shoes and kept a distance from you, feeling you weren’t in the happiest of moods. And he was right. You were angry because your boy had gone and got trashed at a club and then nearly fingered you in a cab.

You head to the kitchen and fill a glass with some water, taking a few sips before bringing it to Sebastian, “Drink this.”

He took the glass from her hands and slowly gulped down the water, keeping his eyes on you. Once empty, he set down the glass and quickly moved towards you, pressing his lips against yours. You let out a soft moan before pushing him back.

“It’s time for bed, drunky.”

Sebastian pouted and muttered something out in Romanian. You just rolled your eyes, “While a drunk quickie sounds appealing,” you look up into his darkened eyes, “you need some rest.”

He lets out a sigh and allows you to pull him back into the bedroom. His body flops down onto the bed and is nearly out once he does. You struggle pulling the blanket from under him to tuck him in. Seb let out a groan at the movement.

His hand reaches out and makes a grabby motion towards you. Smiling, you pull off your top and jeans and hit the lights before crawling into bed next to him. You feel him roll over and wraps an arm around you. After a kiss to your head, you felt yourself relax to the rhythm of his steady breathing.

“Goodnight.”


	3. Waiting **

All day you’d thought about one thing and that was seeing Seb. He’d texted you yesterday morning telling you that he was back in town and that he wanted to see you. That all he’d thought about that entire time away was you and needed you.

By the time you got the message, however, it was so late in the day and you couldn’t carve out any free time until the next night.

So now, here you are, in a pair of shorts and a cute tank top- that one time Seb saw and told you anytime you wore it he would fuck you. The thought of it made you giggle.

You knocked on his apartment door and it opened, revealing Joe Mazzello on the other side. Loud music poured out into the hallway. It took him a few minutes for it to register who you were, but once it did Joe’s face lit up, smiling as he greeted you.

“Is Sebastian here?” He nodded, pointing into the apartment before moving aside to let you in. You saw that there were several people around, drinking. Eating. A couple was in the corner making out.

The sound of someone calling your name broke you from your thoughts. Turning you see Sebastian making his way over to you, a smile on his face and biting his lip. He pulls you close, wrapping his arms tight around you and taking a deep breath, “God I missed you.”

He pulled back, his hands slide down your sides. He then notices the shirt you have one, “Wait. Is this-”

You nod, “Yep.”

“Say the word and their gone. Seriously, I’ll kick every last one of them out.”

The shaking of your head was a surprise to even you. It wasn’t like he hadn’t made the offer before or followed through with it. But there was something about just seeing him again that was enough… For now. You tell him that it was fine and that he should catch up with his friends, assuring him you’d be there by the time they all left.

They sure did take their sweet ass time though. At some point, Seb disappeared from your line a vision so you went to the kitchen to grab a drink. Suddenly, you felt very out of place there. All these people, you knew most of them, if not all of them. Seb and yours circles were filled with a lot of the same people… But you had no desire to make any kind of conversation with any of them. Not tonight anyway. Would you wanna make politics conversation with a bunch of cock blocks?

You walked around and notice a poker table set up. Seb sat in a chair, facing you and you smiled at him… Until you saw some leggo girl you didn’t know sit in his lap. And it wasnt so much in that she did it that bothered you as much as his grin to her and his arm wrapping around his waist.

The relationship you and Seb had wasn’t complicated at all. Many adults engage in fuck buddy type of situations, not that all of them are happy with it, but it was the closest thing to an actual title the two of you had. For the most part you enjoyed it. When he was in town, you slept over regularly and were regularly dicked down. When he was away, you’d both send pictures and maybe even attempt a skype sex session.

Like a fucking cliche, you had a crush on him and like an even more sick cliche, Seb knew. It was a bit of an ego booster for him.

After a few hours of watching the poker game, and the girl in Seb’s lap, you decided to disappear into his bedroom. The nothing night had exhausted you. The room was clean, bed made. There was a faint smell of his cologne in the air, making you shiver. Sighing, you fall back onto the bed, kicking off your shoes. Before you knew it, you were out like a light.

The dip in the bed, hours later, woke you up. Your body shot up and you announced that you were awake. Hearing the chuckle next to you made you turn your head, “Good to know.”

Seb, sans shirt, had his comforter covering his body, tucked under his arm. Looking at you with a smile on his face.

“Party over?”

He nodded, “For a while now. I thought you bolted.”

“I thought about it. Didn’t really wanna watch that blonde hang all over you.” He had this knowing grin on his face and it really pissed you off, “Shut up.”

You stand to your feet, ready to leave, but his hand grabs your wrist, bringing you closer to him.

“Thought I told you,” Sebastian sits up and brings back down onto the bed,“ when you wear that shirt, I’m fucking you.” Moves your legs apart and presses his body against you, grinding his boxers covered hard on against you making you gasp.

His lips come down and suck on your neck. The feeling of his teeth nibbling down on you made a moan escape you, feeling yourself grow wetter with each grind of his hips.

You groan and he pulls back, “Why the hell did you invite all those people over?” You give his cheek a slap, which makes him groan.

“Because I’m a stupid, stupid man.” He moves to remove your shorts and panties, bringing his lips down to your exposed pussy. He let’s out a satisfied moan, his tongue coming out to lap at your wetness.

You heard a dorm slam and were suddenly very alert, “What was that?”

Sebastian brings his head up, “Roommate probably just kicked a girl out.” He pulls down his boxers enough and lines his cock up to your entrance and pushes in.

You moan, his pace quickening and his lips coming down to cover yours. He isn’t gentle with you, thank god. You both were frustrated and needed an itch scratched. Your nails scratched down his back, making him groan and pull his lips back from yours.

“That’s right, baby girl. Mark me up. Let everyone know who I belong to.” You bring him back down into a kiss just to shut him up. Sometimes he just talked far too much. You hadn’t come over to talk to him.

He pulled out sooner than either of you wanted to, making you whine, quickly silencing you with his fingers. Pushing in and out of you, making your toes curl and moan, hands slapping against the bed, bringing you to the edge before pushing his cock back into you. Cumming, you cry out in pleasure so loud he slapped a hand over your mouth.

It slid off as you calmed and sound silenced. He pressed a kiss against your jaw and lips before pulling out, on more moan shaking from you.

“Stay tonight?”

A breathy laugh escaped you, “I don’t think I could move if I wanted to.”


End file.
